


【DT角色唠嗑】围炉夜话1-2

by swordfirst



Series: DT角色/阿钓的另类观影日志 [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Richard ll, Single Father - Fandom, The Escape Artist, The Politician's Husband, Up to no good - Fandom
Genre: DT universe, M/M, Other, 大卫甜寡妇角色聚众唠嗑, 打tag累死
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfirst/pseuds/swordfirst
Summary: 1想看DT演的角色聚众唠嗑！纯粹乱搞 不要认真！！ 短小结尾有角色表👍2*涉及CP：CAC  10th Doctor/Richard ll  杰紫*出场人物：Aiden/Aziraphale/Benedick/Crowley/Dave/Killgrave/Richard ll4k+ 预警就是↑的cp 唠嗑废话写了一直想看的工具人老蛇造饰品这次只有一个主题就是——发型排行榜【Hair Style排行】
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Aziraphale/Crowley, Benedick/Beatrice, Doctor/Donna Noble, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave
Series: DT角色/阿钓的另类观影日志 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【DT角色唠嗑】围炉夜话1-2

**Author's Note:**

> 1  
> 想看DT演的角色聚众唠嗑！  
> 纯粹乱搞 不要认真！！ 短小  
> 结尾有角色表👍
> 
> 2
> 
> *涉及CP：CAC 10th Doctor/Richard ll 杰紫  
> *出场人物：Aiden/Aziraphale/Benedick/Crowley/Dave/Killgrave/Richard ll  
> 4k+ 预警就是↑的cp 唠嗑废话   
> 写了一直想看的工具人老蛇造饰品  
> 这次只有一个主题就是——发型排行榜  
> 【Hair Style排行】

围炉夜话 1

1.讨论婚姻

Will Burton和Dave两位单身老爹交流奶孩子技巧，Dave心怀愧疚地说自己的Alpha去世没两天他就在浴室亲了别的女Alpha，一旁的Adien表示惊讶。

Will安慰尴尬的Dave：“不用管他，这家伙泡澡的时候都能被冲进来的保姆给吓昏了头。”

金发政客说他那叫忠于自己的Alpha。

“一个保姆，跑进来，裸着的。我能不受惊吓吗？”

Killgrave满肚子坏水，“大臣先生，你当时是怎么想的？告诉我们。”

“实话实说，简直就像在看维纳斯雕像一样，毫无感觉。”Adien摊手，“我只对Freya硬的起来，她干我是最好的选择。但有时候我生气的话会想在上位。”

“谢谢分享。”Killgrave解除了精神控制。

“操！Killgrave！”金发政客气得跳脚，Dave赶紧把他按着：“大臣先生，你怀孕了，不能剧烈运动。”

穿军装的Benedick表示Adien和Freya除了在传统意义上没有背叛，其他的都已经碎成渣渣了。

“婚姻太可怕了……”Benedick在一屋丧偶或者被绿或者离婚的人（生物）面前说道。

Adien险些又捏碎酒杯，要不是有恶魔的奇迹加持，他手里的漂亮玻璃杯又得丧生。

Crowley用金色的眼瞳翻了个白眼，说Benedick结婚的全程录像在他这儿，大家要不要一起来看看傻子笑裂？或者——有谁要参与“把这家伙放进袋子里像只小猫一样挂在妓院门口”*的活动吗？

2.接着大家开始唠自己的前任/现任

臭脸探长Hardy说被绿了，现在跟一个Beta过。

Davina撩了下头发，“亲爱的你得叫她的名字，总叫人家MillerMiller的太生疏了。”

Davina作为房间里唯一的女孩，苏格兰口音重得让各位纠正了口音的人都开始回忆童年。

探长的电话响了，“Mi———ller.”Hardy故意拉长了声音，这是他说得最清楚的两个音节，Hardy讲电话简直就像是一团黏糊糊的软糖把所有单词混在了一起。天知道那边的Miller是怎么听清的。

Crowley觉得自己的眼珠子都要翻掉了，“Seriously？”这伙人比加百列还无语，比敌基督的狗还幼稚。

Tardis的声音响起，Doctor姗姗来迟。Crowley不敢翻白眼了，万一眼珠子真掉出来，这个Doctor估计会抢着要把它藏进那个蓝盒子里“做研究”。

3.讨论焦点转到这个外星人身上。

Killgrave问Doctor有两颗心脏是不是也有两根几把，那个饰演他们传奇故事的苏格兰人在某个节目上还因为这个问题被称作“几把领主”*。

Doctor无语，“不如问问Crowley？”

恶魔有两根几把的可能性比他这个时间领主的可能更大，毕竟Crowley是伊甸园之“蛇”而他只是个外星“男孩”。

“Alien Boy.”

博士又想起了Donna。

但好不容易遇见“恶魔”的机会更加重要，Doctor掏出音速起子试图给Crowley做个检查。

Crowley拍开Doctor的音速起子，好奇博士无法抑制探寻这个超自然生物——恶魔的渴望。Doctor都要把他的衣服扒光了，每次都是这样。

“离我远一点外星男孩，就算你穿着风衣也不会有我拉风的。”

“所以最后只有我说了我对象，还被这位女士教育了吗？”Hardy的脸更臭了。

Doctor不死心地问：“那你作为一条蛇，那方面的需求也会更强吗？”

“这就不劳你这个小朋友操心了，我的天使精力足够。”恶魔甩手，“他那儿像把炎剑，你们懂的。”

几个普通人类捂脸，面前的这个超自然生物顶着和他们一样的脸，说出这种话还是让他们感觉过于奇妙。

另一边的Killgrave就不一样了，他甚至还跟恶魔吵过Jessica和天使哪个更强壮——在床上的那种。  
-tbc？  
*无事生非台词  
*周五黄暴夜

CAST：  
Will Burton 脱罪大师（丧偶）  
Dave 单亲老爸（丧偶）  
Adien Hoynes 政客之夫 配对Freya（婚姻美满→🈚爱情婚姻）  
Killgrave 杰西卡·琼斯 配对Jessica（恋爱脑被搞死了）  
Benedick 无事生非 配对Beatrice（打死不结婚→我爱Beatrice）  
Alec Hardy 小镇疑云 配对Miller（被绿啦）  
Doctor 神秘博士  
Crowley/Aziraphale 好兆头（完美爱情）

围炉夜话 2

这次只有一个主题就是——发型排行榜  
【Hair Style排行】

“必须得是Crowley！我投Crowley一票！”Doctor一出TARDIS就挥着手大喊。

“哪一时期的？具体一点。”Aiden负责统票，政客把表格弄的整齐漂亮。他在纸上一列首字母缩写里找到A.J.C，在后面加上一笔。

“鉴于Crowley得票过多，而且他发型也换得蛮勤，我们一致决定给他列几个经典发型来分一下票。”

小心眼的人类，Crowley心想。

“得了吧，这真的很无聊。”黑衣恶魔窝在他的专属椅子里，锈红头发与椅背相映成趣，这使得Doctor心底的羡慕成几何倍数增长。

“不管什么发型，我都投上一票。”对Ginger魂牵梦绕的Doctor说，看着那条身体柔软的不像话的人型大蛇——这个词儿可真奇怪——陷进软垫，Crowley没有抹上发胶，而这个月为了节约奇迹给天使订座位，他也没用奇迹让自己的头发变得普遍意义上的“有型”。

但在Doctor看来，姜红色的头发怎么都好看，特别是Crowley现在这样——半长的锈红头发一部分耷拉在额前，还有的时不时地从耳后落下，让这条老蛇有些不耐的吹气，妄图恐吓这副身体的头发能乖乖缩回耳后别好。

造成Crowley这幅模样的原因是——他们这次集会开始的太早了，人类的生物钟让Crowley还没来得及起床就被敲门声叫醒，或者说是“起墙”。

“起墙”是指Crowley把自己从墙上扒下来——蛇类生物奇怪睡觉姿势癖好。但他发现口水容易流进衣领子里之后，这样睡觉的次数就下降了。除非是去人类的梦境里，让他们第二天早上慌慌张张去因特网上搜索“梦见一条黑色的蛇趴在墙上是凶还是吉”，然后疑神疑鬼一整个星期，使得Crowley赚上一份小业绩。

当然，没有人看到过Crowley“起墙”，除了某个神出鬼没的蓝盒子主人——Doctor他不用敲门，只需要掰两下拉杆，用锤子敲几下机械缝隙就能破开Crowley设置的结界，降落在Crowley的家里。

后来恶魔重新施了个魔法，咒语是从Gallifrey的某颗邻近星球找的，他从地图册（宇宙地图册）里找到了那颗星星。魔法让TARDIS只能降落在绿植房间的几何中心，Doctor一开始觉得受绿植们沙沙的响声迎接的感觉很好，后来发现它们只是在惊恐万分地向房间里的恶魔报信。

Doctor每次都会非常直接地表达他想薅蛇毛的意图。如果碰巧天使也在的话，他也许能够得逞。

“你看他多可爱呀，像个精力充沛的小孩一样！”Aziraphale说，“满足下他的愿望吧，又不是让他摸你的羽毛。”身后的翅膀是天使的专属领域。

“Kid？？？？他都九百多岁了。”

“你们上回斗嘴的时候可不是这样说的。”Aziraphale笑着帮Crowley回忆。上次这条蛇可是恶狠狠地叫Doctor小屁孩别来打扰他俩美好生活。

回到现在。

这次Doctor也不例外地想要进行一些危险的举动。

“去吧，Doc.去干你想干的事儿。”Killgrave坐在桌子上低语。

“得了吧，你叫啥来着......Kill u？”Doctor回头，“你知道这对我不起作用。”他指Killgrave的超能力。

Killgrave失望地撇撇嘴，本想看见没有天使干预的外星人大战恶魔——愿望落空。他从Aiden笔下夺走那张投票表，“Whaaaaaaaaat？我为什么一票都没有？连Hardy那个没有一点儿心思的发型都有三票！”

真正的七岁小孩把投票表在空气中挥舞得哗哗响，气乎乎的鼓起腮帮子，但整个房间里的所有人（或恶魔）都转头不看他。

Aiden抬眼看向Killgrave，“如果你把头发和胡子都染成紫色，我可能会投你一票。”

“噢......这太可惜了，我最近不能染。”

“哦。”金发政客起身夺回那张惨遭蹂躏而变得皱巴巴的表格。

“没有人问为什么吗？”Killgrave蹦下桌子走了两圈。

“.......Why？"Dave小心翼翼地问道，他一开始本来是想投Killgrave一票的，但在Aiden“follow your heart”的提醒下还是把票给了政客。

“像星星一样的颜色。”当时Dave挤出了一个比喻，他的眼睛就没离开过政客梳得一丝不苟的金发。“虽然Mr.Crowley听到了可能会说他造的星星才不是这个颜色，但就......你懂的，我们这种普通人眼里的星星颜色。”

但其实普通人眼中的星星也不全是金色，Aiden在皇家天文台的望远镜中观察星星，称作是观察星体或许更为合适。要说起来，在那番景象中，深处是宇宙漆黑的底色，而笼罩在星核之外的橘红星云更像是Crowley的发色。

“这个问题你得让Doctor帮你去问20世纪初搞观测的那个家伙*。”

在Dave问完后十分乖巧地坐好等答案。

“因为最近我跟Jessica玩了个游戏，我输了......当然的。所以......现在我身体的每一部分都属于她了。连换衣服都得听她的。”

“恶。”探长受不了了，“我都不知道我为什么还在这听一个罪犯讲话。”

他补充道，“我是说你怎么衣品变好了一点，原来是......Jones小姐的功劳......咳咳......“

一旁的Crowley正在听Doctor分析拿Donna掉的头发给自己做植发手术的可能性，左耳进右耳出，悄悄打了个响指让那颗不听话的人类心脏恢复常速搏动。

Benedick将自己手机里Beatrice的照片锁好，他的Sweetheart也是一头耀眼的红发，他可得小心点，防着面前这个神秘的Doctor去找自己的未婚妻。

“我建议你去找Richard，这样成功率还可能高些。”

“你是说Richard ll？噢，我怎么没想到！Crowley你真是个大好......”极客感受到那双金色的蛇瞳变得犀利，连身上Gallifrey特制的风衣都挡不住的锋利，他赶紧改口：“恶棍！”

他用古老的拉丁语说：“你这恶魔真是该死的可恶。谢谢，我很快就回来！”

然后Doctor就在绿植的欢送声中驾驶着TARDIS离开了。

蛇说：“他会有一段美妙的时光的。”

“可怜的孩子。”天使的声音在Crowley身后响起，“亲爱的别惊讶，我看门没关，就进来了。”

Alec对于天使的态度比对恶魔好很多，他撑着椅子起身迎接Aziraphale，向他问好。

探长第一次看见Aziraphale是在教堂，当时夜深人静四周无人，只有他在做祷告，结果突如其来的心脏病让他差点死在“天使”雕塑眼下。

该死的上帝根本就不可能会拯救人类。Alec眼前的石像天使圣洁高贵而双眼无神。

而真正的天使恰巧路过，看见Alec用和Crowley几乎一样的脸在教堂地板上擦地。深棕色的短发让Aziraphale只愣了片刻就确定这是个人类，而他脸上痛苦的表情则是在遭受某种病痛的折磨。

啪嗒。

奇迹祛除了病痛。

这才是真正的天使。奶金色的头发有些不太像人类，他的一双眼睛像是最纯净的橄榄绿宝石，扶起Alec的手像是棉花团一般柔软。

“Oh，你的眼睛。”天使看见Alec的眼睛。

那条蛇新交了一个能够穿梭时间的朋友，那位自称Doctor的的朋友向天使提出邀请带他去创世纪之前看一看。想着或许能看到天使形态的Crowley，Aziraphale同意了Doctor的邀请。

Aziraphale和Doctor在天堂的树荫里看着，克鲁利抬首望向上帝，浅棕色的眼瞳在光照下变得透亮。而当他垂头同花草植物低语，锈红的长发遮掩住他的双眸，那衬得他的眼睛变得深邃，嘴里嘀咕着无穷无尽的问题，这令他的眼里溢满了某种不可言喻的光彩。

“？”探长没有心思细想，奇迹让他的心脏不再蹦迪，但四肢的酸痛和无力让他分神。

“没事，让我想起了一个......朋友。”Aziraphale四处看了看，空荡荡的教堂，忏悔室，雕塑，银烛台，盛装圣水的高脚坛，没有什么奇怪的阴影或者声音。他得确认除了面前的人类，没有人听到他刚刚的用词。

Alec当时还没弄明白是怎么回事，直到他看见Crowley和Aziraphale共同分享一块精致的芝士蛋糕。

“敌对公司都能上班谈恋爱了吗？”

“没必要五十步笑百步，你们Broadchurch警署不也上班谈恋爱吗？”

Alec正准备说什么，就被TARDIS降落的声音打断了。一直在跟Beatrice发短信写情诗的Benedick抬头，“看看他会不会带着一把红头发回来？”

Doctor插着兜出来，郑重其事地抽出手——哈，一根长发，红色的。

房间里的几人都发出了嘘声，“Doctor你太没意思了。”

“你这不会是从他的床上偷了一根就跑了吧？”Killgrave发挥充分的想象力挖苦。

Benendick接话：“还是说你扯了一根他的头发，从背后还是从头顶？我打过亲王一耳光，但你这个也太......”

Doctor只是摇头，把理查的红发绕在指尖系成一个小结。

“Love story？”天使问。

“也许吧。”

气氛变得微妙了起来，但Docotor一一向他们告别回到了TARDIS里。

在伦敦的Smithfield，Doctor帮小国王躲过了几次乡野农民的刺杀。

在14世纪的英格兰皇宫，理查的皇冠被攥在手中，他学着像博士那样挥舞手臂，金色的皇冠如同一颗流星环绕在他的指尖。国王显得高贵而轻佻。

那流星上最漂亮的宝石消失不见，尽管正中心处的红玛瑙仍旧硕大，闪着血光。

那颗碎石藏在Tardis里，在博士的口袋。他找遍了整个15世纪最好的钟表匠，却都不甚满意。最后还得靠魔法，Doctor用十瓶18世纪的好酒做抵押，让Crowley勉为其难地上了TARDIS，找到了一颗环绕着白金小行星带的行星。

恶魔伸手一捞，一颗不起眼的圆形物质出现在他手中，它逐渐变得半透明，只有淡金的外壳依稀可见，接着他用行星际物质做了填充物，“头发和宝石。”

Doctor把那根柔软细长的头发递给Crowley，恶魔让它融进外壳之中，姜红在白金星河中漫游。曾属于国王的碎石放在Crowley手上，恶魔将它放在半成品的中心，行星际物质里的宇宙射线在宝石的表面跃动，金红的恒星风照亮了它，仿佛那颗碎石就是金色宇宙中的太阳。

“谢谢你，Crowley.”

“不用，你只用告诉我你是怎么拿到理查的头发的就行了。”

“这个嘛......我对他说‘你就像黑夜，拥有寂寞和群星’，然后他就亲了我。这是他亲我的时候不小心落在我身上的。”

TBC  
*20世纪初的那个家伙：指Eddington  
*你就像黑夜，拥有寂寞和群星。——聂鲁达  
“下次我们得去监狱探望一下Branden了。”Killgrave提议。  
“我不去了，不能让Freya还有民众看见我出现一座监狱里。”Aiden说，“没有不信任你的意思，Crowley，但这很危险。”  
Btw 来投个票吗哈哈哈哈哈 一人三票 我选蛇 政客和理查！


End file.
